


Inner Demons

by AbelineGrace



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Blood, Death, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, It was originally just a lot of gore cause- I felt like making gore, M/M, No Smut, Self Harm, i dont really know what this is, lots of death, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: *LOTS OF GORE AND DEATH, THAT'S BASICALLY THE ONLY PLOT*BOOK ONE IN THE DEMONS SERIESCheck out book two 'Living Demons'For the most part it's just me torturing the YouTubers I love [platonically]. The main plot doesn't really exist BUT there are dark sides for most of the characters and there's also a few characters who don't have dark sides [by a few I mean one] and really after a while I bet you'll get bored with the constant 'self'induced torture I've created for these wonderful peopleThis is basically a really long story [to me] that originated as a 'short story' but once I hit 11k words I decided to make it into it's own story.
Relationships: NatePat - Relationship, Septiplier
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS REALLY QUICKLY
> 
> This story was never intended to be it's own book, so the first- nine or so chapters cut off rather abruptly cause they were never meant to be separated into chapters.
> 
> Also this isn't edited yet but I've been so excited to publish this cause I'm a lazy fuck

Mark stared at the table, hoping that they weren't affecting the camera

'Drink it' Urged a voice

Mark's eyes flicked over to the bottle of Nail Cleaner before back to the table, he went dead silent

"Hey you okay?" Ethan

Mark looked up at him "Hm? Yeah" he chuckled.

Amy turned off the camera in a rush "No you're not- you're bleeding" she made her way over to Mark and turned him to look at her

"What? Where?" He felt it, nosebleed "Shit-" he mumbled, putting a hand over the blood under his nose and getting up "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked curiously

"Just gonna go wipe it off so we can finish the video" Mark lied, already walking away.

"That was so weird" Amy mumbles, getting up and going back to the camera

"What was?" Tyler and Ethan said simultaneously, they chuckled

"The camera, it kept flickering and it went all greyscale when Mark zoned out" She explained, looking over the camera "Something must be wrong with it"

Ethan looked at Tyler who was agreeing with Amy "I'm gonna go make sure Mark's alright" Ethan said quickly, getting up and making his way to the bathroom where Mark was, not giving time for the others to talk

"Uhm- Okay" he heard Amy sigh a little

-=-

"Mark?" Ethan asked quietly, pushing open the Bathroom door

Mark spun around, taking a couple steps backs "S-Stay back" he stumbled, there was blood clouding his vision and he couldn't see anything

"It's okay Mark, it's me, Ethan, are you alright?" Ethan took a single step forward, holding out hands

Mark shook his head "He's talking" he mumbled

"What is he saying?" Ethan took another step

"You think I'm crazy" Mark shook his head again, putting his hands on the side of it

"He messed with the camera, I believe you" Another step

"He wanted me to drink the Nail Polish Remover" Mark mumbled "Now he's just yelling" he sealed his eyes shut, a small drop of blood making its way down his cheek

"How long til he would usually stop?" Another step

"Usually about five or so minutes"

"Okay, let's just wait it out, just don't let him do anything" Ethan was right in front of Mark now, he went to wipe away the blood

Mark squeaked, almost falling back but being stopped by the wall, his eyes flew open and he looked around wildly, he began shaking his head

"Hey- hey, it's fine, calm down, you'll be okay" Ethan removed his hand from its spot quickly, taking a step back "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine" Mark put his hands back on the sides of his head, face directed at the ground and his eyes sealed shut

"Wanna sit?" Mark nodded, Ethan directed him over to the ledge of the bathtub before going over to the door to guard it

-=-

Ethan and Mark had started a small conversation, occasionally just sitting in the silence.

Tyler or Amy came to check on them about three times, they'd been in there for around five minutes

Neither of them really moved, that was until Mark suddenly groaned and almost fell off the rim of the bathtub

"Woah!" Ethan called out quickly, moving over and catching Mark before he fell.

Mark groaned again and changed in position, his head leaned against Ethan's chest, he was sitting in between his legs and facing in the same direction Ethan was facing; at the wall.

"You Okay?" Mark shook his head

"I don't-" he groaned, moving again so his head was resting on his closed fists "Know" he huffed a bit

His fists clenched more, he curled in on himself "Hey- Mark, what's happening?"

Mark groaned a little louder.

Apparently loud enough for Amy to come running because the door flew open with Amy standing there looking down at them "Is he okay?!" She quickly ran over, crouching down and looking mark over.

Tyler came in a little bit after; just in time to see Ethan move Mark into Amy's arms; in which he nuzzled into.

Ethan chuckled a bit "He should be" he shrugged "I hope" his voice was just barely there, not loud enough for the others to understand if even hear.

Amy sighed "What's Wrong with him?" She asked, more to herself than anything

-=-

"Ohhhh!" Shouted Sean, covering up his eyes

'Break the screen-'

"I'm so glad I- sliced up your children and ate them on pizza-!" He chuckled a little

He clicked a button on his keyboard, pausing the recording.

With a deep sigh he stood up "What do you want?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes before looking around the room, his now pure black shimmery eyes flicking around.

'Oh I just wanna have some fun'

"Well I don't-" He ruffled his hair with a bit of a huff, wiping away the ebony ooze that was dripping from his right eye

'Why don't you call up your..' a screeching laughter filled Sean's head, causing him to wince 'Friend'

"What did you do?!" Sean made his way back over to his computer quickly, dropping into his gaming chair and rolling over

Sean clicked out of the game and everything he had pulled up before opening Skype (I know- I know- shush your face) and looking for Mark; online

"Oh god" he mumbled "This is how all the fan fictions go"

(SHUT UP SEAN)

'Click it!' Sean clicked down unintentionally

"Well that was a little rude" he deadpanned a mumble

-=-

Mark's phone went off, the Skype call sound echoing through the house "I'll get it" Tyler sighed a bit, going to get the phone

Tyler picked it up and answered, seeing it was Sean "Hey Jack"

"Tyler? Where's Mark?" Asked the Irish character

"Uhm-" Tyler looked around a bit "In the bathroom" technically true-

"Oh-" Sean chuckled half heartedly "Can you have him call me back when he's out"

"Uh- Yeah- sure" Tyler looked around for an excuse; his eyes locking on the camera "We were recording though so he might have to call you after we finish"

Sean hummed "K, thanks Tyler" he hung up

Tyler sighed and ran a hand down his face, placing Mark's phone back onto the table

-=-

Sean groaned and rolled his chair back, sliding down it "There, see? He's fine- just taking a piss" he stood up, running a hand down his face

The laughter echoed again, this time causing Sean to stumble and land against a wall before sliding down to the floor with a groan "God I hate you" he mumbled

(Okay because I need someone to be at Sean's place I'm gonna do this- don't even ask I know it makes no sense right now-)

Lol it's amazing how this little thing ended up being a major part of the story

Someone knocked on his door "One moment!" He called, then realizing something

He was home alone "Who the fuck-" he grumbled, struggling to stand up.

He winced as he made his way over to the recording room door; grabbing the nearest item as a defense weapon, hoping his eyes had flicked back to blue.

He pulled open the door to see Matthias on the other side "Matt..? How are you here-" he set down the weapon

"Uhhh-" Matt looked around "No idea, I heard you upstairs"

"How did you get into my house.." Sean mumbled, looking around the hallway for a broken window.

"Uhm-" Matthias was looking for a valid reason that didn't make him sound completely insane.

Suddenly Sean stumbled back a bit with a groan, putting a hand on his head "Jack?" Matthias took a step forward "You okay?"

Sean sighed a bit "Yeah I'm fine" he mumbled "Really bad headache" he lied

Matthias nodded a bit "Uh-"

"Now for that reason"

Matthias awkwardly chuckled "See I would tell you-" he noticed his hair was out of place, fixing it as a Staller "But you'd think I'm insane"

Sean chuckled a little "You don't know insane-" he mumbled "Well hit me with it" he sighed

"I think I teleported" Matt muttered

Sean burst out laughing "Ah- Okay- so I know you're not lying" he took a second to calm down "But that's still hilarious"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Sean commits deafness

"Look- I know it sounds stupid b-" Sean suddenly became pale "Jack?" He wavered a bit in his spot

"I can't-" he mumbled, there was a screeching laughter echoing through his mind. Sean reached for the wall, leaning against it.

Sean let out a groan and buried his head in his hands "Jack? You okay..?" Matthias walked over a bit

The voice sounded like a train that was going right by him and Sean couldn't get out the words to tell him to shut up or back away.

The laughter grew louder and louder as Sean slid down the wall, his eyes made a quiet clicking sound, turning all black.

The black ooze began spilling into his right hand as he did his best to hide it from his friend "Jack? Should I call a hospital?" Matthias got down on his knees

Sean shook his head "They wouldn't-" he groaned, not finishing his sentence "He's screeching in my head" he managed

"What?" Matthias didn't understand

Then it clicked

"Who? What's his name?" Matt put his hands on Sean's shoulders

Sean shook his head "You think I'm-" he groaned again, removing his hand from his eye and wiping it off on his pant, the black goo staining his jeans before he put his hand back "Crazy"

Matt shook his head, forgetting Sean wasn't even looking at him "I don't"

"Why?" Sean pressed his palms into his eyes

"-;)&!?.3)8'n" (bitch this text is censored)

Sean furrowed his brows, he hadn't even heard Matthias "I" he stopped.

Moving his hand away from his eye it was clean, so were his jeans; The voice was quiet

Sean looked up at Matthias- and that's when he realized it.

He moved away from the wall a bit, never changing from his confused expression, and tapped his nail on the wooden wall behind the foam.

Dead silence

He couldn't hear anything. Sean stood up quickly; what was happening?!

He went looking for a piece of paper, Matthias stood up as well and walked up behind him.

His lips moved but no sound came out, he tapped Sean on the shoulder and said it again

Sean shook his head, scribbling something on a piece of paper and shoving it in his friend's direction

'I can't hear' he wrote it in scribbled handwriting

Matthias looked up at him with wide eyes, he said something, Sean just assumed he said "Nothing?"

Sean shook his head.

Matthias seemed a to panic a bit before the computer screen switched to something else, causing the pair's head toward it

Now it was Sean's turn to panic; Mark was calling him

He let out an annoyed groan that he couldn't even hear.

Matthias gabbed a marker 'At least you can talk' he wrote onto the whiteboard.

Sean flipped him off and rolled his eyes, making his way over to his computer, he unplugged his headset so Matthias could hear them as well before answering the call and turning off his face cam

-=-

Mark groaned a little and sat up, holding his head "That was hell"

He mumbled

"What just happened?" Amy asked, her voice ranging on shouting

"I don't know" he mumbled "Can we just finish the recording..?"

Amy sighed "Yeah sure" and got up, so did Mark (with a bit of assistance from Ethan) before they all walked back to the main area, Ethan didn't say anything but he was a little concerned; Mark was clinging to him and using him like a guide.

"Oh- Mark, Jack called you" Tyler informed, Mark's eyes went wider

"And y- wait no nevermind that's a stupid question" he chuckled a little, grabbing his phone from where it had been left and opened Skype up, dialing Sean who was always right at the top of his list

It rang for a bit before Sean answered and the ringer stopped

"Jack?" Mark walked out of the room, giving the group a 'one moment' sign "Jack you there?"

There was a bit of muffled talking before a quiet thud and some laughter before someone answered "He's here"

"Matthias? Where's Jack?"

-=-

Sean looked back and forth between the screen and Matthias. Matthias mumbled something that Sean didn't hear and ended up kicking him.

Matthias laughed "Okay! Okay-" he walked over to the computer "He's here"

"Matthias? Where's Jack?"

"Uh-" Matthias looked at Sean who shook his head "He's taking a piss" Sean kicked his shin and he chuckled a little

"I don't believe you" Mark huffed

'He doesn't believe me' Matthias wrote on a piece of paper

"Well that's a little rude" Sean chuckled, his voice was off and he seemed to have trouble keeping it at a steady volume

"Jack? You okay?"

Matthias was being a translator, writing all of Mark's responses on paper

Sean looked at what Matthias wrote, his mouth open as if he was preparing I say something before sighing "I'm fine"

"You sound like you can't hear yourself" Mark chuckled a little "Did you finally go deaf from all that loud ass music?"

Sean groaned and pushed his chair back, spinning it around "This sucks" he grumbled

Matthias hit the mute button, going over to the whiteboard he picked up the eraser and a marker 'Hopefully it's just temporary' he wrote

Sean nodded with a sigh before rolling back to his computer and unmuting "Just tired" he lied, messing with his hair

"Why are you two lying so much?" Mark chuckled a little before sighing a bit "What happened?"

Matthias looked at Sean, lie or don't?

Sean shook his head, Mark couldn't know; he'd think he was crazy "I'm just tired" he urged

"And I'm just gonna go buy a ticket to Ireland and fly over there if you don't hurry your ass up and tell me what's wro-" the call cut off

"Mark?" Matthias clicked the call button again, did Mark accidentally hit hang up?

There was a thud in the hall and a not-so-manly shriek


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Mark commits blindness and teleporty boi  
> twice

Of course Sean hadn't heard it but Matthias shook his shoulder and he looked up

Matthias pointed to the door and began walking over.

Sean got up and followed quietly "Mark..?" Matthias said quietly "What the hell?!" He ran over.

Sean followed quickly, just noticing Mark sitting against the hallway wall "What the fuck just happened-"

Matthias shook his head "Weren't you just at your place?"

Mark nodded "Where are we now..? How the hell am I even here"

Matthias groaned and flopped back onto the floor "This is stupid"

Sean giggled a little, moving out of Matthias's way. Mark chuckled as well before huffing "That's still not an answer-"

Sean looked over to Mark when he saw his mouth moving, trying to read his lips so he could respond but he was never very skilled with that. "You teleported, and we're at Jack's place" huffed Matthias, sitting up

"That's-" Mark furrowed his brows, his gaze never left the wall in front of him "I'd say bullshit if it wasn't the only reason that fits-"

Matthias chuckled a little "Exactly, but that's how I got here, supposedly, so that's what I'm running on" he stood up, offering Mark a hand

"Sean? You okay?" He stood up on his own, as if he couldn't even see Matthias's hand "You're being really quiet"

Sean smiles a nodded, hoping it was the correct response

"Sean-"

"I'm fine-" he huffed a little

"Okay, let's go sit in the recording room" Matthias suggested, walking back towards the room with the pair following him.

Mark had walked behind the other two, his hand pressing against the wall until he found his way to the Recording Room

Sean plopped into his chair and spun it a bit, Mark leaned against the wall and Matthias slid down onto the ground with a huff "So-" Mark mumbled

"What's that?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the desk

Sean looked at him blankly before spinning around to see what he was pointing at; but when he realized what it was he was just a bit too late.

Mark stayed quiet, his eyes were squinted as if he couldn't see the words on the paper; and in fact he couldn't.

While Mark could at least see some things at the time for the most part since when he'd gotten up he couldn't see anything at all

Cue Matt getting up and walking over to give an excuse

Sean looked like a confused little kid, he looked between Matthias and Mark without knowing what to do or say "Uhhh we were bored-" Matthias covered

"Again, with the lies"

Matthias groaned "Alright Sean your turn" and he spun around, Sean glared at him, not knowing what he said but knowing he had probably just given up on excuses

Sean shook his head and rolled his chair over to the other side of the desk; he picked up the paper he'd written earlier and handed it to Mark

Mark fumbled for the paper "I-" he stared up at Sean blankly "I cant read it" he mumbled

"What-?" Matthias sat up "Agh whatever, Sean can't hear"

Mark furrowed his brows and turned towards Matthias, following his voice entirely

Matthias looked up and sighed "When I showed up he was In he middle of a breakdown or something and after it passed he couldn't hear anything" he informed

Mark hummed

Suddenly a shriek sounded from Sean and a thud Of him falling off his chair "I'm good!" He shouted "Wait" he looked over at Mark and Matthias, just leaning his head back "Say something-"

"Uh-" Matthias and Mark looked for something to say "Tits" Mark chuckled

Sean shook his head, getting up he grabbed a marker and erased Mattias's message 'I thought my hearing was back for a sec' he wrote, spinning around and sliding onto the floor.

Mark hummed and Matthias grumbled a little "Matt?" Mark looked over to what he was pretty sure was his positioning

Matthias shook his head, rubbing his hand along the corner of his mouth.

His hand came off red.

He didn't know how much blood was in his mouth but he didn't want to accidentally spit it all over the carpet by talking so he just left the room quickly and made his way into he bathroom, he spit into the sink

Mark followed, Sean shortly after; they arrived just in time to see and hear Matt spit a mouthful of blood into the sink and rinse it down.

He wiped off his mouth and groaned a little "You okay?" Mark walked over to Matthias, putting a hand on his shoulder

Matt shook his head weekly, a hand on his forehead

(Oh yeah and I never said this- I'm using 'Old Matthias', back when he looked like he was twenty, didn't have a beard or anything and was a lot more- eh- playful, I guess)

"Alright, well let's-" Mark stumbled a little and groaned, putting the bottom of his palm on his forehead and furrowing his brows "Sorry, back to the recording room" he finished, shaking his head a bit and helping Matthias.

Then something changed

-=-

Amy huffed "What the hell is he doing" she grumbled "I'm gonna go make sure he didn't pass out or something" she sighed, following where Mark had left to

Only she couldn't find him, anywhere

"Guys- hes gone-" she said quickly, running back into the room

"What do you mean 'He's gone'?" Tyler

"I mean he's gone- like I can't find him, I think he left"

The small group spent the next twenty minutes searching around the house and just outside "I swear Mark if this is some kind of joke I'm gonna kill you!" Shouted Amy through the house

Suddenly there was a loud thud from the hallway


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> teh start of teh team returns to Markimoos

A collective groan rang out from the pile of humans who had just dropped on the floor "I've declared I hate teleporting" Matthias chuckled half heartedly

Mark nodded and Sean rolled his eyes when Mark looked over at him "Whoops" Mark giggled a little when he didn't hear a response

Sean flipped him off, not that he saw

(These are all like older version of these people, back when they were younger, so Sean has green hair and Mark has red because I can)

"Mark?" Amy's voice called throughout the house

Mark's eyes went wide "She cannot know about this-" he said quickly.

Matthias nodded "Where can we hide?" He whispered

"Uhhh-" Mark looked around the blurry surroundings "Guest room" he pointed to a nearby door

Matthias got up quickly and helped Sean up as well, going as quickly as they could to hide in the guest room

"Amy?" Mark called out in response

The three came running around the corner "You need to stop being so weird today- you're going to scare the life right out of me" she chuckled

"Sorry" Mark smiled a little "I went for a walk while talking to Jack and was gonna try and scare you when I got back" he laughed "But I tripped over the corner somehow-"

Amy rolled her eyes "You're insufferable" she sighed "Look, I've gotta head home and I bet Tyler and Ethan do too, we can finish the video in the morning"

Mark sighed a bit and nodded, getting up "Sorry again" he gave a small smile "I'll see you guys tomorrow" he gave a small wave "Thanks for helping though"

Amy gave a nod, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her things and putting on her shoes she left the house, Tyler followed

"Ethan, you're still here?" He could see a silhouette at the table, his blurred vision was slowly darkening

"After what happened earlier, I wanna make sure you don't kill yourself somehow-"

Mark chuckled a little "Alright, i'll be right back then- you can take down the camera and clean up a bit if you get bored" Mark gave a small wave over his shoulder, heading into the guest room

"Is everybody gone..?" Sean asked quietly as Mark fumbled for the door and closed it

"Yeah- pretty much" he huffed "I may or may not have an issue" Sean spun around and flopped into the bed; it's not like he could hear the conversation anyways

"And what's that?" Matthias inquires, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans

"I can't see-" he mumbled "Well I mean I can it's just everything was super blurry and then my vision faded to black and I can't see anything at all-"

"Okay, so, Sean's deaf and you're blind- wonder what's gonna happen to me other than spitting up mouthfuls of blood" he gestured to the small trash bin, there were blood stained tissues coating the bottom

"Harsh-" he mumbled "Well- let's hope nothing happens- now here's the other issue" he fiddled with his hands "Ethan's still here"

"Well get him to leave-" Matthias suggested, waving his arm towards the door

"I can't- because of what happened earlier he doesn't want to leave me alone-"

"Wait what happened earlier?"

"I-" Excuse, Excuse, Excuse, Excuse "Passed out and I almost smacked my head again the corner of a table-" he lied

Matthias chuckled a little "Nice one"

Mark rolled his eyes "Are you guys okay with Ethan knowing you're here?" He inquired

Matthias shrugged "I mean I don't care" he spun around at Sean who was staring up at the ceiling "Paper-" he mumbled, looking for a piece of paper after pulling a pen out of his pocket

He grabbed a small notepad out of the bedside table drawer and scribbled on the question Mark had asked

Sean sat up to take it, he gave a shrug.

Matthias then took the notepad back "Oh, and he also can't see-"

Sean rolled his eyes and chuckled a little "Sucks to be you" he giggled a little

"Fuck you, Jack" Mark laughed a little before pulling open the door to go get Ethan

-=-

Ethan hadn't been told about Mark being blind and Sean being deaf or the teleporting Or anything of that sort, but he'd been shown that Matthias and Sean were there

"But How did they even get here?" Ethan was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Matthias was sitting on the edge of the bed, Sean was sprawled out in the open space and Mark was still leaning against the wall by the door.

(I wanted to do something to Ethan.. hmmmmmmmmm maybe I won't..)

Mark shrugged "I mean does it really matter" he avoided the question entirely "They're here so-" he shrugged

Sean sat up, his arms pushed into the mattress to hold him up, he stared silently at his legs.

"You okay there bud?" Matthias ruffled Sean's hair, knowing that couldn't hear what he said

Sean looked up a little and nodded "I'm fine" he mumbled, wiping his eye before plopping back down to being sprawled out

(I don't know why but the idea of sprawling out on like a bed makes my legs feel weird- I don't know I've always just tried to make myself small so taking up so much space is weird to me)

Matthias stretched out a bit and yawned, "Sooo-" he looked over at Ethan and then at Mark

"Uhm-" Mark hummed "What to do-" he huffed a little, thinking of something all of them could do at this time was proving to be more of a task than it should

Ethan spoke up "We could play Cards Against Humanity" he suggested

Matthias looked over at Mark, shaking his head he looked back to where he was looking originally "Nah-" he shrugged

Matthias wipes his thumb along the corner of his mouth and hummed in annoyance, getting up he spit into the trash bin, wiping his lips he plopped back onto the bed

Ethan looked into the bin before spinning towards Matthias "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned

Matthias nodded "It's fine" he wiped his mouth again, making sure there wasn't any blood left

"I'm pretty sure people don't just casually spit up blood" Ethan chuckled a little, Sean had gotten up at this point and pat Matthias on the shoulder

"Jack, are you okay?" Ethan looked up "All of you guys, you're all being weird"


	5. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Anti boi is back and so Sean is committing diE [not really] and Darkipoo is back too

I mean he wasn't wrong, Mark was staring into space, his eyes glazed over. Matthias was spitting up a load of blood and Sean wasn't talking as much as he usually would; and from the perspective of the reader that may not be that bad but-

"We're fine" Matthias and Mark said in unison, both chuckling a little at it.

Ethan rolled his eyes "I don't believe you, like I said, I don't think people just casually cough up blood. Mark you've been acting like you can't even see us and Jack hasn't said like anything-" Ethan huffed a bit, seeing how Sean didn't react at all to anything he said "Jack-"

Sean didn't move, Ethan furrowed his brows and Matthias turned around, flicking Sean's foot "Jack-" Sean seemed to zone back into reality, looking over at Ethan and humming

"Hm?" he sat up

"We were trying to get your attention, looks like you zoned out"

Sean smiled a little "I'm good, don't worry" he responded

Ethan nodded and went back to his spot, Sean plopping backwards again. "Again, you guys aren't- fine, like you claim" He huffed a bit

Matthias looked over to Mark, who of course couldn't see it "Mark" he said blankly, snapping his fingers

"Hm?"

"God you two zone out so much because of this-" he mumbled, "Just making sure you weren't dead" He covered, regretting what he was planning to do.

"Because of what?" Ethan poked Matthias in the shoulder

"What? Because of nothing, I never said anything like that-"

"I don't believe you"

Matthias threw his arms in the air and stood up "You know what?" he huffed "I'm not doing it- have fun" and he walked out of the room leaving Ethan entirely confused in the completely silent room

Mark sighed a little "I'm blind" He grumbled

"What?"

"I can't see, like everything just-" he put his hands out for effect "Black. It was just all blurry before but now I can't see anything."

"What- how?"

"I think it has something to do with what happened earlier-" he sighed

Ethan looked over at Sean "Does he know what happened..?"

"No"

"Then why the hell are we talking about it while he's still in h-" he stopped when he realized Sean wasn't reacting "Are you sure he doesn't know?" Ethan put some pieces together "Can he even hear me..?"

Mark didn't say anything, just stared over at the pair. Ethan snapped his fingers in front of Sean who sat up and looked over at him without saying anything "Can you hear me..?" Ethan tried

Sean looked over to Mark in hopes of assistance then realizing Mark can't see him. He let out a frustrated grunt and dropped onto his back.

"He's deaf-" Ethan looked over at Mark then back at Sean then back at Mark "What, did his music finally catch up with him?" he chuckled a little

Mark didn't say anything for a minute "Matt said that when he showed up at-" Mark paused for a second, he was spilling all the information but- "Where they were Jack was having some sort of meltdown and when he came out of it he couldn't hear anything" Mark explained.

"This is a predicament" Ethan sighed a little "He's not gonna be happy you told me any of this, is he?"

"No, not at all" Mark chuckled a little. He huffed a bit "I'm gon-" he cut himself off by groaning quietly and putting a hand on his forehead "Gonna go get Matt" he huffed a little, removing his hand and exiting the room

-=-

By the time Mark and Matthias got back Sean was glaring at them in annoyance and there was a paper on the bed, Ethan had told him about knowing everything.

"I hate both of you" he grumbled

'Stab them.. it'll be fun' giggled a quiet voice, it was in the back of his head and the voice sounded weak, he didn't even echo like he normally would.

Sean furrowed his brow, his legs were put into a position where his feet were pushed against each other and his hands were tangled together in the empty space while he was staring

"Jack? God he's done this like three times" Matthias began to walk over but when he was within Sean's peripherals Sean screamed and scrambled off that side of the bed. "What the hell-" he looked around the bed, Sean was curled up on the other side with his ears covered and his eyes sealed shut

"Make it stop-" he whined "Make it stop- Make it stop-" he repeated it over and over again

"Jack- Jack, you've gotta tell us what's happening if you want us to help you" Ethan was trying to get him now, then remembering Sean can't hear "Agh we probably shouldn't touch him or else he could just start panicking and we can't get his attention via sound- this is stupid" Ethan groaned a little

"Yeah well there's no way to fix it, so you'll have to live" Mark deadpanned "Sorry I cant help" he huffed a little.

"I feel like he should be panicking a little more-" Matthias mumbled, directed towards Mark

Ethan didn't say anything, he just got up and took Mark out of the room. "Oh- Lovely" Matthias mumbled; then being reminded of Sean who started screaming again

Matthias got down on the floor and sat in front of Sean "Hey-" he snapped his fingers and Sean began hyperventilating, Matthias quickly reached for him and pulled him into a hug, playing with his hair and holding him securely

Sean whimpered "He's-" he hiccuped "back" he gasped a little

Matthias reaches for the nearby notepad and quickly wrote 'Just breathe' before returning to hugging Sean to help him calm down.

-=-

Mark didn't quite understand what Ethan was doing but knew they weren't in the guest room anymore "Ethan-" he asked "What are you doing-" he suddenly doubled over with a bit of a groan.

"Mark?" Ethan immediately went to help Mark

"Hes back-" Mark groaned again, his arms were wrapped around his chest and there was blood pricking at his eyes like tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> fElIx?! and blud- and more teleportation

"Uhm- I-" Ethan looked around a little "Should I get Matt and Jack?" Mark shook his head, making his way over to the wall and sliding down onto the floor

"I'm claiming" he grunted a little and wiped blood off his cheek "That there's a voice in my head-"

Ethan shrugged and tilted his head to the side and then on the other side "Fair point but I don't know what to do and they're likely gonna find out eventually anyways" Ethan sighed a little "Look, if Jack is okay now, I'll bring them out. Otherwise I'm taking you back in there"

Mark gave a small nod before groaning a little.

-=-

Jack had calmed down a little but his head felt like it was gonna explode. The voice had calmed down a small bit, the screeching laughter had faded off but had definitely left its mark, he'd gone quiet and was still wrapped in a hug from Matthias when Ethan walked in.

"Hey- is Mark alright?" Matthias asked, Sean looked up at him, at the door, then back down at the ground

"Uhm- no, I need your help with making sure he doesn't die or anything" Ethan explained a little "He's out in the hallway"

"Ehm-" Matthias looked down at Sean and ruffled his hair. He moved Sean from his arms and got up "I'll be right back" he said, hoping Sean could read his lips.

Sean gave a nod and curled in on himself a little, his head buried into his knees.

-=-

Matthias sighed a little "This is a lot of work.." he mumbled, they were just outside the door when Matthias started having a coughing fit.

Putting a hand over his mouth his back hit the wall, blood splattered over his skin and he tried for air.

It subsided eventually "Jesus-" Ethan grabber a Kleenex and wiped the blood off Matthias's lips "Okay- Mark's probably Dead by now so let's hurry up." Ethan made sure Matthias could get off the wall and walk on his own before they both headed over to Mark who was still in the same position as Ethan left him, blood dripping from his eyes.

"Oh Jesus-" Matthias said quickly, making his way over to Mark and taking a seat beside him "You okay bud?" Matthias went to move Mark's hair when Ethan grabbed his hand

"Don't touch him when he's like this" Ethan informed quickly.

Matthias gave a nod "Mark, it's okay bud it'll pass" Matthias attempted at comfort

(And chaos ensued- blame my friends they like torturing people- like me! :D)

Mark groaned and fell forward a little, hunched over more and his hands covering all of his face.

Ethan stumbles back and put a hand on his forward "Ow.." he mumbled

"You oka-?" Matthias was cut off by another coughing fit "Shit" he managed, moving back and coughing blood into his hand while tears pricked at his eyes.

There was a loud thud and a groan from in the guest room where Sean had tried to stand and fell back down on weak knees when laughter screeched through his mind once again while his eyes gave a quiet click, black ooze spilled into his hand and onto the floor.

A loud thud resounded through the house and a collective shout/scream

-=-

Felix was sitting in the living room watching tv (Marzia doesn't exist in this universe and idk if I ever said it but Amy and Mark aren't dating they're just really good friends)

He almost dropped his glass of water when a thud resounded through his house followed by a chorus of shrieks/screams "What the fuck?" He got up and made his way over to where the sound came from

-=-

Ethan made his way out of under everybody finding himself too weak to push them off "Oh jeez where are we now" Matthias huffed, pushing Sean off of him before propping the boy up against the wall and ruffling his hair while Mark got up on his own and made his way over to the wall beside Sean.

"This is bs" Ethan groaned a little, then someone entered the hallway, Felix "Oh for shits sake!" Ethan threw his arms in the air "I swear if this happens again I'm just gonna leave-"

Matthias leaned out to looked at Felix and chuckled a little "Uhhh heyyyy Felix-" he chuckled awkwardly, this didn't exactly look good.

Ethan was slumped against the wall, Matthias had blood on his lips and hands, Mark had blood bleeding from his eyes and Sean had a heavy nosebleed not to mention both of them were unconscious.

"What the fuck-" Felix said again, making his way a little closer "Is that blood?!" He shouted, seeing the blood from Mark's eyes, then noticing Sean's nosebleed and the blood on Matthias's lips and hands

"He's not a vampire- just get that thought out of your head now" Ethan chuckled weakly and leaned his head back "We've had a long day, we don't need any more misunderstandings"

Felix hummed "See.. I don't have a proper way to respond to this but whatever the hell happened I don't wanna be wrapped into it" Felix put his hands out and stepped away a little bit "And how are you guys even here in the first place?"

Matthias looked over at the two usual opposers "We teleported" Felix burst out laughing

"Bullshit!" He shouted, calming down

Matthias rolled his eyes "Alright, well" Matthias sat there, what now? Ethan looked like he couldn't walk and the other two were passed out entirely

"Do you guys need a hospital-" Felix asked quickly, remembering about the whole- bloody mess that his friends were

Matthias shook his head "Nah, were good" he stretched out a little "They should be fine once they-" Mark groaned a little and blinked his eyes open "Wake up" Sean followed, albeit a bit quieter

Matthias chuckled a little "Convenient timing-"

Mark looked around a little and wiped his hand over his eyes "Ow-" he mumbled "Blood in my eye"

"You said that like it was normal-" Felix made his way over and crouched down to looked Mark over "Are you sure they're okay?" Felix looked back at Matthias who gave a nod

"They're fine, like Ethan said, it's been a long day"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Eef mini panic attack, Felix refuses to accept this until Matthias starts spitting up blood- uhhhh and Sean is crying

Sean rubbed his hand over his left eye, looked at his hand, and then wiped away the blood from under his nose. He looked around and when he saw Felix he groaned and looked over at Matthias "Teleportation" His friend mouthed

Sean groaned again in annoyance (again) and looked around at the scene.

Felix looked over at him, Sean looked like a combination of little kid who was lost and a little kid who was told they couldn't have the last cookie.

"You okay Jack?"

Sean looked up "Sorry- what?" He asked, his voice wavering and raspy

"Are you okay" Felix repeated, looking him over

Sean gave him a nod and wiped under his eye, looking at his palm he wiped it off on his jeans and pulled his legs up "Okay-" Sean rasped "I feel like shit-" Mark chuckled hoarsely

"Get that.." he mumbled.

Felix looked between the two before looking behind him at the pair in better conditions. "I-" Matthias looked at Ethan "Damnit" he mumbled "I can explain if there's somewhere we can move them to-" Matthias sighed and gestured to Mark and Sean

Felix nodded and got up, helping Matthias they both led/guided/assisted one of the two into the guest room before getting Ethan up and heading to the kitchen.

Felix made himself a snack while Matthias looked for a valid excuse or a reasonable way to explain.

"It's hilarious how fast Mark accepted it though" Ethan chuckled a little "Teleportation, Felix didn't believe for a second and Mark was just-" Ethan snapped his fingers and chuckled

"Okay, explain" Felix finished his snack and turned around, leaning against he counter

"How we got here has already been said, we teleported, believe if you want. There's blood on my mouth and hands because I was coughing up blood. Sean can't hear anything and Mark can't see-" Matthias blurted out, sipping a a glass of water casually.

"Excuse me?" Felix chuckled "Again, you're insane-"

Ethan looked over at Matthias "Again, how did Mark just take it-?" He threw his hands in the air a bit

Felix rolled his eyes "I want an actual response, you guys didn't teleport and they aren't deaf- they aren't blind, you can't become that overnight unless you try to and they don't want to be blind or deaf" Felix was getting annoyed

"Look- we already told you the truth-" Matthias stopped, starting another coughing fit "Fuck-" he wheezed.

Felix made his way over quickly, setting the cup in his hand on the counter and putting a hand on his back.

Matthias slid down the counter he was leaned against, coughing blood onto his hand. "Holy shit- you need a hospital" Felix said quickly, getting up to grab some paper towel and his glass of water.

Matthias's Eyes began to water and he managed to croak out "Ethan, check on them" before resuming his fit and leaning over, his hand hitting the floor and holding him up

Ethan got up quickly and made his way into the bedroom where he found Mark trying to calm down Sean who was hyperventilating on the floor, hands covering his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Ethan asked, making his way over to the pair who were on the floor under the window.

"He started freaking out a little bit ago, saying 'He's screeching' and 'Make it stop' over and over again before ending up like this" Mark ran his hands through Sean's hair, it didn't seem to do anything.

Sean quickly moved his hands to his ears from his eyes, his eyes were open for a few seconds before sealing shut

But what was left was rather shocking, on Sean's face were trails of black goop coming from his eyes, his eyes were pure black.

"What the fuck-" Ethan was slowly backing away from Sean, Mark didn't seem too bothered

"You know how I have-" Mark paused "Him, and how when he talks in my head it echoes and gives me a headache?"

Ethan nodded "Yeah, and how he makes the camera go greyscale"

Mark nods as well "What if Jack has one too? Maybe not the same but perhaps there's a voice in his head and that's what's supposedly screaming"

Sean suddenly let out something of a howl and a squeak combined, burying his face in his knees, the goop painting them black.

-=-

Felix sat there, waiting for Matthias to calm down from his fit, a hand gently patting his upper back.

Once he calmed down Felix handed him the paper towel after wiping off his mouth, Matthias wiped his own hands of the blood.

He handed Felix the paper towel who traded it for a glass of water, throwing away the blood stained paper.

Matthias took a sip of the water, sputtering slightly and wiping his eyes he set the cup down.

Matthias leaned back and groaned quietly "You need a hospital-" Felix urged.

Matthias shook his head "What I need to do" his voice was hoarse "Is check on the others" and he began getting up

Felix sighed and helped him up, making sure he got to the bedroom without trouble.

-=-

Mark, even incapable of seeing, moved to sit next to Sean and pulled him into his lap.

Sean gratefully accepted, Mark playing with his hair seeming to calm him slightly.

Felix pushed open the door, Matthias more or less stumbling inside, "Is he alright?" He rasped, crouching in front of Mark and Sean

Mark tilted his head "He's not dying from what I can tell, he said that someone was screeching in his head and to make it stop"

Matthias sighed "Ehm it should stop on it's own then.. he never told me how to shut them up" Matthias mumbled, putting a hand on Sean's shoulder

Sean whimpered, curling into Mark, the voice was quieting down by this point though.

"What should we do?" Ethan asked, rubbing his eye. It was around one in the afternoon

"Well.." Matthias sighed and leaned back on the bed "If things go along how they have been, we'll probably teleport again"

"But that's never pleasant.." Ethan frowned "Though it's probably not-" he paused and furrowed his brows, a hand going to his chest. He made a quiet gasp "Fuck"

"You alright?" Matthias asked, sitting up again and looking over

Ethan shook his head "Ah, it's-" he began, gasping and leaning over a bit "Blank, his name's Blank" he tried, wheezing "He just gives me anxiety, it'll pass" he arm was shaking under the weight of his upper body and he was glancing around the room anxiously


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> nAte aNd mAttY bOIIIIssSSSSs

GUESS WHO FINALLY SHOWS UP?!

Matthias frowned and kept an eye on Ethan before sighing, "It sucks for y'all that you're 'dark sides' are so evil" he chuckled but that quickly lead off to coughing up blood into his hand

Felix groaned, putting a hand on his head "Well-" he began "Ill assume this is normal for y'all?" He continued, voice now quieter, he leaned against the door frame and pushed both hands against his forehead

Ethan hummed "Yep" He got out before everybody winced when Sean screamed and grabbed onto Mark who was clearly in pain but trying to help Sean first

Sean had black goop draining from his open black eyes, he had his ears covered and was pushing himself against Mark who's eyes were bleeding and red, though was quietly going "Shhh..shh" to Sean and cradling him

"Oof" Felix muttered causing Ethan to chuckle emptily

And of course, as expected, they ended up in another place

-=-

"It's like it gets worse each time" Mark groans, wiping the blood away with a wet washcloth

They teleported to Mark's place, Mark, Matthias and Sean were all in the kitchen currently with Sean looking at the ground tiredly and Mark as well as Matthias cleaned up.

The rest were in the living room on the couch and chairs kinda sprawled out.

Everyone (except Sean) was startled by frantic knocking at the door. "Somebody who can see, hear and walk should get the door-" Mark and Ethan Both said causing everyone to chuckle, Sean could hear a little now, everything was quiet though.

Felix got up and opened the front door to find a brown haired man looking terrified, he kept glancing over his shoulder "Please let me in" he pleaded, looking back to Felix

Felix hesitantly moves so the person could come in.

And so they did, they stood anxiously by the door and pulled one of their arms up to cover their mouth and bite their nails anxiously. "What happened?" Felix asked cautiously, now taking in the cuts and dirt all over them

"He-" They began, before laughter came from outside, the person shrieked quietly and quickly got away from the door just as someone began banging on it "Don't open it!" The person urged

"Mat I'm sorry!" Shouted somebody from outside

Mark suddenly walked out "Is that-" he began

"Please! He's gone, please I just wanna talk"

"Is that Nate?" Mark finished "And Mat?" He was looking to the door, having recognized the voice earlier, and currently could only see silhouettes

Matpat nodded, "Its not Nate, I mean-" Matpat has trouble explaining it, looking like he was in pain as well "It's not him in control" he tried

Mark understood pretty quickly "Are you sure?" He turned to Matpat who nodded

Felix rolled his eyes and opened the door

On the other side was Nate, he had blueish-Black streaks similar to The Marionette from fnaf coming from his eyes and black around them, though he was currently trying to rub it off

Matpat hid behind Mark Who was glaring hard at Nate "It's me!" He said quickly, putting his hands on "Its me, he's gone, I'm sorry"

Mark appeared hesitant but then Sean walked out "What's happening?" He asked, his voice quiet

Mark turned and then looked around, Sean sighed "I can hear, ish" he muttered, looking hesitantly to Nate in the doorway

Matpat looked incredibly confused and Mark had turned back to Nate who was still trying to wipe away the makeup "This is Nate and Matpat, they're other youtubers, we don't really have much context" Mark said, turning back to Sean "He can come in as long as someone keeps an eye on him" Mark decided, going over to Sean and wrapping an arm over his shoulders, the younger leaned in

Matpat 'awe'd quietly while Nate walked in

"Do you have any makeup wipes?" Nate asked, seemingly anxious or uncomfortable with the makeup that was now partially smeared

Mark hummed "Actually we might.." Mark ruffled Sean's hair "Come on," he waved Nate to follow him and began walking toward the bathroom

Felix sighed and closed the door, taking Matpat with him to the living room, Sean trailed behind quietly

Matthias was in the living room now with Ethan who was having trouble even getting up (which is why he was laid out completely on the couch)

"What happened?" Ethan asked, looking to Felix and then looking Matpat over who was pale, dirty, bruised and cut up.

Matpat was quiet and Felix shrugged "Matpat here showed up at our door running from someone and then that someone showed up and he's with Mark wiping makeup off" he said vaguely "Oh and apparently the guy with Mark is like us-er-you guys and seems to Have another ego or personality"

Ethan hummed and Matthias raised a brow "If the guy with Mark is worth running from then why the hell is he in here?" He asked

Felix shrugged and Mark walked in with Nate who was currently wiping black eyeshadow off from around his left eye. "Alright, now we have two additions, we apologize in advance" Mark says, taking a seat on the ground

Nate raised a brow "Why are you apologizing?"

Felix swung his legs over the side of the chair "Sean is deaf, Mark can't see, Ethan can hardly control his motor functions, Matthias keeps coughing up blood and I get random migraines. Oh and occasionally we teleport" he said casually, reaching for his glass of water on the table.

"Well then.." Nate muttered, Taking a seat on the floor while Matpat was already sitting and looking at Nate anxiously "I guess we can all be tortured by ourselves together. According to.." he cleared his throat "Natemare, Matpat kept randomly passing out and I-" he went to continue talking and frowned, going quiet and crossing his arms.

Matpat chuckled quietly "And he cant talk half the time, which was hilariously infuriating to his.. ego"

Ethan kinda chuckled as well "So.." he began "Your egos name is Natemare?" He grinned, it was kinda cheesy

"I mean it's not as bad as mine or Jack's" Mark laughed "I mean they're called Anti and Dark, hell yours is called Blank, they're not the best names in the world"

Ethan laughed a bit more, Felix joining in as well as Sean and Matthias. Nate was smiling and so was Mat.

"Mat, do you have one?" Ethan asked, turning his head to look at Matpat

Matpat was quiet for a moment "Yep, his name's Madpat, Mark should remember him" he gestured to Mark "When we did the countless fnaf musicals most of the time I wasn't the one in control"

"Ffffffff" Mark sputtered, grinning "Your dark side is named Madpat and he literally walks around in a kid's bear costume?"

Matpat laughed along with him "Yeah, basically"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> this is actually kinda just.. a nice chapter-

They ended up turning on a movie, Sean fell asleep laying in Mark's lap who fell asleep leaning against the couch Ethan fell asleep on

Nate curled up against the chair Felix was in, Matthias fell asleep sprawled out half under the coffee table and Matpat fell asleep laying on the ground in front of the tv stand.

It was around eight in the morning when Sean and Nate woke up, both from a nightmare.

Sean had tears in his eyes and Nate was breathing frantically, a hand covering the left side of his face.

"Y-You alright?" Sean whispered, getting off of Mark and crawling over to Nate.

Nate nodded shakily "Bad dream" he muttered "What time is it?" He looked to the window, seeing the sun already mostly up.

Sean shrugged, glad his hearing wasn't absolutely horrible right now "I don't have my phone, it's still at my apartment back in Ireland." He replied, wiping his eyes "Want some coffee?"

Nate nodded, the two stood quietly and headed for the kitchen.

Nate leaned against the counter and Sean began making the coffee "You want to talk about your dream?" Sean asked gently, pulling out a couple mugs

Nate hummed "Just.. a nightmare of what might have happened if Mat hadn't escaped" he muttered, crossing his arms and clearing his throat

Sean frowned "What's his name?" He asked, "Your dark side"

"Natemare, I said it earlier" Nate replied, rubbing under his eye remembering the makeup Natemare likes to wear

"My hearing wasnt the best, I probably didn't hear you" Sean hummed "Well, He sounds like a bit of a handful" He chuckled, pouring them both mugs of coffee. "Watcha want in yours?" He asked, letting his drink cool down a bit before he drank the dirty bean water

"Sugar? I guess" Nate shrugged "What's your ego like?"

Sean winced a bit and cleared his throat, grabbing the sugar "His name's Anti, he's insane. Slit his own throat in an attempt to kill me last Halloween and mainly just laughs like a maniac or tortures me in general" he said casually, shrugging and handing Nate his mug

[If only he had a water, I was gonna have them sip water casually every time they exposition all over the story XD]

"Rip" Nate chuckled quietly, taking a sip of his coffee

Sean hummed and gave a nod, taking a drink of his coffee as well.

Within about three minutes Felix walked in, yawning he got some coffee as well "Why are you two up so early?" He asked, voice quiet and tired

Sean looked to Nate, Felix wasn't being loud enough for him to hear but Nate, upon attempting to respond, didn't make any sound.

Sean snickered and looked back to Felix, tapping his ear. Felix hummed and spoke a bit louder "Why are you up so early?" He stirred his coffee and took a drink

"Oh" Sean hummed, taking a sip "I woke up and accidentally kicked Nate on my way to the kitchen" he lied "You know what time it is?"

Felix hummed, pulling his phone from his pocket "Eight thirty" he replied and putting his phone away

Nate was sipping his coffee quietly, Sean didn't say anything more so neither did Felix

-=-

Around nine the group was hanging out in the guest bedroom, Matpat wandered in tiredly after hearing them talking "Morning" he mumbled while standing in the doorway rubbing his eye

Nate waved hesitantly and Felix greeted him properly while Sean was shuffling a deck of cards and not paying attention

"Is anybody else awake?" Felix asked, watching Sean drop the entire deck of cards on the ground somehow causing both of them to laugh

"No, not that I saw" Matpat shrugged "Mind if I join you?"

Felix shook his head and Nate shrugged, Sean was now on the ground collecting the cards while Nate grinned, knowing he can't even laugh right now.

Matpat looked a bit unsettled by Nate and stood beside Felix who was leaning against the wall in front of the bed.

"What are you playing?" Matpat asked while Sean huffed and stood up, fixing the card deck and handing it to Nate.

"Go fish" Felix shrugged "We were gonna play Cards Against Humanity But we didn't want to end up waking everybody" he explained

Nate gave a thumbs up and dealt the four card hands and set the pile down on the bed, Sean took a hand, Felix took one, Nate already had his and then handed the last one to Matpat

Matpat took it hesitantly, keeping an eye on Nate, "Nate goes first" Sean said, arranging his cards.

Nate frowned and glared at Sean, thwacking him on the head with a notepad before writing down something and tossing the notepad to Felix. 'Got any eights?'

"Go fish," Felix replied, tossing the notepad back. Nate mimicked a groan and grabbed a card.

Sean looked through his hand and hummed, "Mat, got any twos?"

Matpat groaned and laughed, handing him a two

"Got any threes?" Sean inquired, setting the pair down on the bed

Matpat shook his head "Go Fish"

Sean grabbed a new card, Felix took his turn, then Matpat, etc

In two hours of playing random card games basically everybody was awake.

They'd moved back into the living room and were now watching supernatural because it's a good show.

Part way through episode like fourth they watched Mark suddenly got up and took Sean into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mark asked quietly, gently holding Sean's forearm

Sean shook his head "He's not.. being loud, just annoying" he gave a small smile to Mark "Why did you ask?"

"Because Dark was being a bit obnoxious as well, just wanted to make sure you didn't have another breakdown on your own" Mark let go of Sean's arm and ruffled his hair with a small smile.

Sean gave a thumbs up and yawned, "If they're acting up, the others probably are too, Should we make sure everybody is alright?"

Mark shrugged "Maybe if it gets worse, no need to pause the show to bring the mood down"

Sean nodded and then frowned, his hearing was starting to go out again.

Mark sighed, the blurry-ish vision he'd managed to get back was starting to fade again "Well that's lovely" they both muttered before laughing and heading back to the living room.

The show was paused and everybody was looking at them "Oooo, lovebirds are back" Felix teased

Mark rolled his eyes and laughed, he was holding Sean's hand so-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Nate and Mat go sleep in the basement-

Nate suddenly huffed and ran a hand through his hair, Matpat was semi-curled up with a hand on his head

"Take It we're all having similar problems?" Mark sighed, him and Sean taking their seat.

"If similar means the evil voices in your head is being a dick, then yes" Nate replied, he'd gotten his voice back about an hour ago

"That and our senses are dying again" Sean sighed

Everybody kinda hummed "Where do you think we'll end up this time?"

Mark shrugged "Well, should we talk or continue watching this?" he asked

Ethan hummed "I say we just keep watching some tv"

Nate stood and stretched "I'd rather chat before I can't so, what if whoever wants to watch tv stays out here and watches tv and the rest can go chat in the guest room" he suggests

Mark nods "Sure, anybody who wants to chat come on" Mark and Nate began walking toward the guest room. Matpat, Felix and Sean followed.

-=-

It'd been quite a while, the group who were watching tv mostly fell asleep, the group that was chatting began playing card games again and luckily enough nothing has gotten too bad, but Sean had taken notice of Nate growing anxious as time began to pass

"What time is it?" He asked, fiddling with his hands

"Uh-" Mark pulled his phone out and turned it on "Jeez, six forty" he replied

Nate nodded and went quiet, they were all sitting on the ground in Mark's recording room because it had more space than the guest room.

Nate was in the corner, Matpat was standing in the corner across from him, Mark was sitting in the middle of the room across from Sean who was sitting between Nate and Felix who was standing closer to Matpat.

"Are you alright, Nate?" Sean asked, drawing a card

Nate hummed, looked up and nodded "Yeah, fine, uhm.." he cleared his throat and Matpat looked at him uneasily, Nate muttered something to himself.

"You sure?" Sean asked "You look anxious" he leaned back a bit

Nate was quiet for a moment, drawing a card "Uhm.." he began, discarding and setting his cards face down so he could continue fiddling with his hands "I just- don't-" he stopped talking and shook his head, then Matpat finished his sentence

"Natemare only comes out at night and Nate hadnt slept for multiple nights to try and keep him from hurting anybody, but it doesn't work." he explained quickly

Nate looked down "Yeah.." he muttered quietly "But he didn't show last night and I'm worried he might do something horrible"

The room kinda went quiet "Well.. just about everybody in this room has experience with those kinds of things, maybe we can keep him under- control" he coughed quietly and cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a second he pushed his hands against his forehead and hunched forward a bit

Mark took his turn "You good, Jack?" Sean hummed and gave a small nod, sitting back up

"It's like I called his name" he chuckled dryly, before he laughed and set his cards down "Boom, beat that" he laughed

Matpat and Mark whined jokingly "Nooo I needed like.. ten more turns" he laughed along with everybody else, Nate ended up with only two points against him, Mark with thirty, Matpat with five and Felix at ten.

They played quite a few more games before seven thirty rolled around and both Nate as well as Mat were getting anxious

"Nate, do you wanna- I don't know, lock yourself in a room? Just to be safe?" Felix suggested, Sean thwacking his leg

Nate seemed to contemplate it "Sure.." he muttered "Come check on me around eight forty" he sighed "Where can I go?" Nate stood and everybody looked at him, genuinely not expecting that response

"Uh.." Mark began "Maybe the basement?" He suggested

Nate nodded and Mat took a step forward "I wanna come too.." he muttered

Mark raised a brow but nodded and stood "I'll be back" he said to Sean and Felix before leading the two anxious boys to the basement.

Sean and Felix sat awkwardly in silence, Sean winced and muttered something "You alright?" Felix asked, looking down to him

Sean hummed "My ears are ringing" he mumbled, "Anti must just be satly he hasn't got anything to do" he chuckled quietly before wincing again and rubbing his left eye

Felix hummed and slid down the wall, ruffling Sean's hair "Well, why don't you show him who's boss?" he grinned and Sean chuckled

"Way to use my catchphrase" he smiled and looked down to his fiddling hands

Mark walked back in with a sigh, plopping back down "Wanna play a few more games?" Felix asked, they nodded

-=-

Around eight forty everybody went downstairs, cautious and holding weapons. Upon getting down there Nate was passed out cold and Mat was sitting on his own on the opposite side of the room "Hey" Mark called, voice low and gruff "You alright?"

Mat looked over and nodded, his entire form shaking "Just scared, Nate fell asleep about ten minutes ago, Natemare seems to have left him alone.." he replied.

Mark nodded "Alright, I'll carry Nate up to the guest room. For the night how about we move everybody except.. Matthias I guess to the guest room, just to be safe" he suggested "Sean, Mat and Matthias can sleep in the living room"

They nodded and Mat got up, leaning against the wall before Sean jogged over to help him upstairs.

Mark carries Nate upstairs and Felix ran to the living room to help move the others into the guest room.

Mark and Felix said goodnight to Sean and Mat then headed off to the guest room themselves

-=-

Sean was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and he was looking down at the ground, hands in his lap.

Mat was on the floor, leaning against the tv stand, he was gonna sleep in the chair but decided sleeping on the ground would give him more room, that and he was right across from Matthias who was propped up against the coffee table.

"Why were you so scared?" Sean asked "Haven't you lived with this all your life?"

Mat looked up and shook his head "Uhm.. no, a month or two ago me and Steph got a divorce, she took our son and.. uhm" he cleared his throat "Nate was there for me, he kept me happy, at least he tried. After a while I fell for him and we started dating. But something happened, it's fuzzy, I just know after there was this voice in my head that constantly wanted to hurt people, its just.. I don't want anybody to get hurt" he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat again "Sorry," he laughed "That got sad.."

Sean hummed "I've always had Anti, ever since I was a little kid. Back then though he wasn't such a dick to me. He grew evil, insane as I started YouTube and the viewers considering him to be as such" he shrugged

Mat hummed "Yeesh" he muttered, "Well, we all have our sob stories" he shrugged "Shit, I just realized- I haven't posted anything in like a week cause of the kidnapping"

Sean muttered something "Yeah- neither has Nate I'd assume. The rest of us haven't uploaded for.. three days I believe, jeez I hope our followers don't get too worried" he yawns

"Tired?" Mat chuckles before yawning as well and rubbing his eye

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep" Sean offered a smile before plopping down on the couch and rolling over

"Night" Mat muttered before they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Matt is fucking dead

Sean has woken up first again, seeing Nate sprawled our on the ground and asleep. First he grew confused, wasn't Nate in the guest room?

Sean sighed, shook his head and stood up, being careful not to step on Nate he looked around at everybody.

Yawning he blinked a few times and his eyes landed on Matthias who was hunched over, Sean didn't see him breathing "Matt?" He called quietly, walking over.

He went to shake Matthias but once he crouched down beside him he screamed "Holy fucking shit" he whispered into his hand, tears pouring down his face.

Matthias had fallen over when Sean went to shake him, he was now laying on the ground, arms fallen in positions that would probably be painful, his guts falling out of his abdomen.

There was a hole that revealed the bottom of his rib cage, gore was everywhere, there was so much blood and organs were just spilling out of him like someone carved him like a pumpkin.

Speaking of carving him like a pumpkin, his face was practically torn to shreds. There was a huge grin carved into his face that was bleeding, his teeth were on the ground and his tongue was hanging partially out of his mouth, disconnected. His eyes were gauged out and placed who knows where, large triangles carved into the bone and flesh. His nose was gone and there was a triangle carved there as well.

Sean began sobbing, screaming, and almost threw up which woke Mat up, considering he was one of the only three people who had slept out there.

Mat shot up at the sound and looked around frantically, he didn't see Matthias but he did see Sean screaming and covering most of his face.

Mat turned to where Sean was looking and shrieked, he quickly covered his mouth with one hand and gagged before getting up and beginning to lead Sean out of the room holding back bile.

Sean was breaking down, the moment the dead body was out of sight he began to hyperventilate, trip over his own feet. Images of one of his friends laying dead, face carved and organs spilling onto the floor.

Mat was trying to calm him but Sean couldn't hear him over his own breathing and whimpering, he tried not to scream.

"Mark!" Mat shouted "Mark get out here!" He continued, Mark was out in moments, on his own.

Mark quickly ran over "What happened?!" He exclaimed, pulling Sean into a hug who accepted it, still covering his face and now sobbing into Mark's chest.

"Matthias is dead" Mat said, the gravity of the situation setting in.

"What? What do you mean he's dead?!" Mark replied, trying not to raise his voice.

"Sean woke me up, he was screaming and crying, when I saw what he was looking at" Mat gagged, covering his mouth as the image popped into his head "Matthias is laying on the living room floor, his abdomen carved open, guts spilling out and his face is carved up like a pumpkin" he whispered.

Mark took a shaky breath and didn't reply, he just held Sean close "Hopefully we'll teleport to someone else's house before the others wake up"

-=-

That did not happen..

They did manage to keep everybody in the guest room though somehow. Sean was shaky, jittery, he had Mark staying with him constantly though. Mat went out to get everybody drinks and breakfast as well as to check on Nate cause Mark isn't willing to leave Sean's side and Mat can't carry Nate.

It was around one pm, six or seven hours after Sean woke up and saw Matthias's body.

Mat was going out to get himself a water and wake Nate, worried.

"Nate" he called quietly, doing his best not to look at the body. "Nate wake up" he called.

Nate groaned quietly, his brows furrowed and his eyes sealed before blinking open "Mat?" He asked quietly

"Hey, come on let's go to the guest room" Mat smiles gently, trying to keep Nate from looking around

Nate hummed, sitting up he rubbed his eye "What time is it?" He asked, his voice seeming to crack and break "I think my voice is going out again.." he mumbled

Mat ruffled his hair lightly "It's one, pm, everybody is hanging in the guest room"

Nate furrowed his brows "W-hy?" He winced at the obvious crack in his voice

"Uhm.. that doesn't matter, come on" Mat smiles lightly and helped Nate up who just Kinda went with it, too tired to disagree.

They entered the guest room and Mat locked the door back up "Any idea who killed him?" Felix was asking, laying out on the bed, Ethan was still asleep by Felix's feet laying on the pillows

"Wait who died?" Nate asked, rubbing the back of his head, everybody looked at him

"Whats up with your voice?" Felix asked, Mark reached over and hit his arm lightly

"It's going out again, I supposed" he cleared his throat "Kinda uncomfortable.." he yawned

Mark hummed "Uhm.. you asked- who died" he looked to Mat "Did you not see him?"

Nate shook his head and Sean began whimpering quietly again, shaking violently.

Mark quickly turned to him and pulled the boy into his lap, hugging him close and running a hand through his hair before covering his ears "Matthias, Jack woke up to him laying on the ground, face carved up like a pumpkin and organs spilling out" He said, having not seen it himself the idea was just a messy vision so it had less of a torturous effect. That and with his vision going out again he was partially distracted with worrying about the living and not the dead.

Nate blinked a few times, furrowed his brows. He was quiet for a moment before quietly asking "Did I fall asleep in the basement?"

Felix hummed and nodded "Mark brought you upstairs"

Nate seemed to panic at that "Oh.." he whispered "I think I know who killed him" Mat made his way over to Nate and set a hand on his shoulder, looking to him to try and calm him down

"What? Who?" Mark asked quickly

Nate shook his head, looking away from Mark "I-" he sighed "Nevermind.." he mumbled, knowing the after effects won't be pleasant- he may end up dead next..

"No, tell us" Felix insisted

Nate shook his head "I forgot what I was going to say, I doubt it was right anyways. Maybe there's a serial killer that just decided to get rid of him" he shrugged

Felix sighed "That's not helpful.." he muttered


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> Cry shows up! :D
> 
> Self harm mentions-

It'd been a couple hours, most of them went back to sleep or just chatted. Nate's voice got progressively worse until it got painful to talk.

So nobody knows if Nate can talk, Sean fell asleep in Mark's lap but it seems like he's not responding to audio. Mark commented on his vision going dark again with a huff, Felix was getting a headache and Mat was getting lightheaded.

Mark chuckled half heartedly "Maybe we are going to teleport from the dead body" he muttered

Felix hummed "That could always not end well if we don't call the cops cause you'll get blamed for his death." He reasoned

Mark hummed "Well I refuse to dispose of his body.." he sighed "Maybe we should call the cops and hope we vanish by the time they get here" he suggested

Felix hummed "I'll do it" he sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Ignoring his migraine that was progressively getting worse, he dialed 911 and reported the murder, giving the address.

Felix sighed, hanging up and dropping back onto the bed, setting a hand on his forehead and over his eyes "Migraines suck.." he muttered.

Mark chuckled, leaning back against the wall. He let Sean sleep, Dark was kind of obnoxiously talking in his head and Mark could feel the blood in his eyes welling up like tears.

Yeah it hurt like hell but he doesn't want to worry the others. Nate sighed randomly.

He was laying in Mat's lap, arms over his face. "You alright, Nate?" Felix asked, glancing over from on the bed

Nate nodded, he gave a thumbs up before shaking his head and running his hands down his face. He looked to the others and tapped the side of his head, signaling to the voice.

Felix hummed, Mark seemed confused but stayed quiet and Mat was being just as quiet as his boyfriend.

Mat cleared his throat and took in a breath, coughing and then opening his eyes wide and setting a hand on his forehead "Jeez.." he muttered

Felix looked back over, sitting up and chuckling "You're really pale" he said, clearing his throat "What's up?"

"Mad's getting annoyed and I feel like I'm going to pass out" he gave a small smile that was meant to be reassuring.

Felix sighed, "Yeesh" he mumbled.

And so they went back to silence, blood dripping from Mark's eyes, Mat slightly swaying even while sitting down, Nate having his arms over his face, Felix trying to ignore his migraine and Ethan as well as Sean asleep.

-=-

Everybody fell asleep and when Nate and Ethan woke up from a nightmare they all teleported, which woke everybody else up.

Mark was the first to shoot up, blood stained on his face in tear trails with more coming. Sean had a nosebleed, Felix had a ringing in his ears and his migraine hadn't left yet, Ethan couldn't move.

Nate couldn't talk and Natemare was having a blast reopening old self inflicted cuts, Mat's vision was clouded with black dots that appeared and disappeared, his head felt like a bag of bricks and Mad was reopening wounds on his stomach and legs, self inflicted.

Felix, being one of the only one capable of moving, ignored his Migraine and asked if everybody was okay.

Nobody really responded with an answer but Mark did ask "Where the hell are we?"

Felix, Ethan and Nate looked around "No idea.." Ethan muttered.

There was talking in the other room and Felix shushed Ethan.

They didn't hear the conversation but they heard a phone beep and footsteps walking toward them.

Somebody looked into the room, brown hair and brown eyes. "Cry?" Felix asked, his curiosity overriding the pain and his friends current states.

Cry kinda just stood there, he blinked "Wha-" he looked around "What the fuck happened?"

{{Okay I only know how Cry acts from other fanfictions and even then that's not a lot}}

"Uh.." Felix hummed "I-" he was quiet, thinking "Mark can't see, Sean can't hear, Nate can't speak, Mat- I don't know what's up with him, Ethan can't move and I have a migraine because we all have evil alter egos that want to torture and/or kill us and everybody we care about" he said casually Before clearing his throat

Mat looked over to Nate, seeing his now bloodied bracelets and him trying to hide them. Mat took Nate's hand and looked over to 'Cry', pulling his legs up to hide the blood on his stomach

Cry blinked, furrowed his brows "I-" he started before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose "Okay then.. how did you get here?" He looked back up

"We teleported" Mark muttered, holding Sean in his lap

Cry made a face that seemed confused, curious, thinking and then concern. He opened his mouth and took a minute before he spoke "Okay.. I'll- I'll ask later.. Can anybody aside from me stand?" He asked, brushing off his disbelief for concern.

Felix hummed, he put his hand on the wall and pushed himself up, he was shaky for a moment but it didn't last long "Okay, I can" he gave a thumbs up.

Mat knew he couldn't stand cause of how dizzy he was sitting down, but Nate could, he got up easily and wiped off his mouth before helping Mat up, still trying to hide the bloodied bracelets.

Mat stumbled after he pulled himself up and was now leaning against Nate, face buried in his chest.

Mark shook his head, Ethan just looked up at everybody, blinked a couple times and then realized they were basically asking if he could stand "What? Bitch I can't control my body right now you really think I can stand?" He laughed.

"Fair point-" Felix nodded

Cry hummed "Okay, two of you.. can you guys help carry the others into my living room? Rather than my hallway?" He chuckled

Felix nodded, Nate as well before swooping May off his feet, carrying him bridal style. Mat squeaked and quickly went to cover his bloodied white shirt

"Woah, when did you start bleeding? That looks worse than Mark and Jack" Felix said, eyes wide in concern

Mat shook his head and Nate looked at him apologetically "I'm fine" Mat smiled reassuringly "It's-" he thought for a second "Not as bad as it looks" he lied

Felix sighed "We'll see about that," he said, grunting in effort as he picked up Ethan

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" Ethan whined, the group laughed or at least chuckled

-=-

Everybody's in the living room, Felix standing by the tv, Nate sitting in the corner of Cry's couch with Mat leaning on him, Mark was sitting on the ground with Sean in his lap and Ethan was laying sideways in a chair lazily

Cry walked back in, holding a first aid kit and a Kleenex box.

He tossed Felix a bottle of water and then a bottle of ibuprofen then went to help clean up Mark and Sean from the blood on their face.

None of them were entirely pleased by that.

"Alright, Nate and Mat, need anything?" He asked with a quiet huff, not having anything to help Ethan with.

Mat and Nate stayed quiet, both contemplating telling the truth.

"Yeah-" Mat muttered, looking up at Nate "Our egos reopen old self inflicted cuts when they get annoyed" he said

"Jeez" Felix muttered, Cry just nodded

"Do you need bandages or just to clean the wounds?" Cry asked, doing his best not to freak out over what the hell happened and also avoid asking for a backstory

Mat looked to Nate's wrists and Nate kinda just stared off into space, tuning it out anxiously. "I know I probably need bandages cause there's a lot of old cuts, I can't tell for Nate cause he covers them up" he replied quietly, Nate cleared his throat and took off his bracelets, wincing.

Holding up his arms that were scarred and cut up from the wrist just about to his elbow.

Cry nodded, taking out peroxide and bandages, he cleaned Nate's wounds first, in which Nate hissed at the pain and bit his cheek as a distraction.

Cry then wrapped Nate's wrists and applied medical tape to keep it close. Nate nodded as thanks and got up to go wash off his bracelets

"Alright, Mat, show me what I'm dealing with" Cry sighed, Felix was quietly talking with Ethan in the background and it seemed Mark and Sean were asleep

Mat looked away "I-" he sat up and pulled his shirt up, revealing the bloody cuts and scar that covered the majority of his abdomen, it was messy, not a pretty sight.

Cry inhaled sharply at the sight, "Jeez.." he muttered, "Alright, can I clean it or do you want to? Cause like I don't want to make this awkward-" Mat noticed Ethan and Felix both looking at him.

Mat cleared his throat and looked for something to focus on while anxiety plagued his mind "You can" he muttered, Nate walked back in, bracelets back on over his bandages, he winced at the sight of Mat.

They shared a sympathetic glance before both looking away.

Cry bandages Mat up and taped it, "Okay, there, ehm do you need a new shirt you'd probably fit mine" he offered, noting the bloody white shirt.

Mat hummed "Sure, sorry about this" he chuckled "Angsty fanfiction's gotta be angsty"

(MAT-)

Nate flicked Mat's wrist, Mat chuckled and Cry looked confused.

Cry shook his head and jogged over to the stairwell "Don't die" he called from upstairs.

-=-

Everybody was now sitting and watching a movie, Cry and Felix were sitting together on the other end of the couch Mat and Nate were on, Mark and Sean got moved to the other couch and Ethan was still in the chair, although now he could move his arms a bit.

Nate could make sound but when he spoke it hurt and his voice broke a lot, so he just didn't.

It was peaceful, but everybody knew that would end when night came


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> ethan dies- anti shows up- nathan has a panic attack-

And they were both right and wrong.

Night came and went, Nate and Mat convinced Cry to let them lock themselves in the guest room, although it took way too much explaining.

In the morning Nate and Mat looked exhausted, Nate had bags under his eyes and Mat was extra clumsy.

Mat got up way after Nate, Nate had woken up around six, around the time Sean woke up, both from nightmares.

Nate came out to Sean trying to calm Ethan down, who seemed to be having a panic attack.

After a while Sean did calm him down and Ethan fell back asleep. Sean sighed and ran a hand through his fading green hair before getting up to go get some coffee.

He squeaked when he ran into Nate, stumbled and fell on his ass. Nate chuckled quietly and helped him up.

In the kitchen Sean took notice of Nate's bandages "What happened?" He asked, his voice tired.

Nate raised a brow but then hid his wrists "Uhm, it's nothing" he muttered, he really didn't want to talk about this.

Sean sighed and began brewing the coffee, he looked at Nate with an expression that read 'You think I don't know?'

Nate frowned and looked away "Self harm" he muttered

"What?!" Sean exclaimed, though in a whisper shout "Why-"

"They're old, it's not something I did recently. Me and Mat had rough childhoods, we went to the same school and it was hell. We both self harmed and tried to kill ourselves endless times." He explained, clearing his throat "Natemare and Madpat like to reopen the wounds when they get annoyed or bored, I've lived with it for forever, I don't know how long he's dealt with it"

Sean stood there quietly for a second, it definitely wasn't a comfortable silence "Jeez" he whispered "Do you- like do you need a hug?" He asked

Nate chuckled and gave a small smile to Sean. The Irish potato took that as a yes and gave Nate a hug before pouring two mugs of coffee.

When Sean handed Nate the mug he took it and blew lightly on the top while Sean took a sip of his right away.

Mat wandered in, rubbing his eyes and yawning "Hey" he mutters, he was wearing a black t-shirt that Cry gave him.

"Hey" Nate said quietly, looking towards Mat's stomach in concern "You alright?"

Sean looked between the two before awkwardly taking a step back.

Mat gave a thumbs up "Morning Jack" he muttered, opening the fridge. "How dare Cry not have any Diet Coke!" He exclaimed quietly, Sean and Nate snickered.

(I'm supposed to kill someone in this chapter.. it was Four votes Thirteen and three votes Fourteen)

Sean dropped his mug suddenly and stumbled back as it shattered loudly against the tile, putting his hand on his head "Fuck" he whispered.

Nate and Mat both jumped back in surprise, the sound of the mug shattering startling the pair. "What's wrong?" Nate asked quickly.

Sean didn't respond "Jack?" Mat called quietly

Sean giggles, it was glitchy and high pitched. Sean twitched and dropped his arms to his sides. Showing the black eyes, black goop was dripping from his right eye.

Nate and Mat looked surprised before Nate registered what was happening and ran over to grab the now alter ego, but he jumped over the island and into the living room.

There was a quiet shriek, Nate and Mat ran out to see 'Sean' carrying Ethan into the guest room.

Nate and Mat got into the room in time to see Ethan's dead body, whoever was controlling Sean's body had ripped out Ethan's eyes and teeth.

Somehow the ego had gotten a knife, he carved open a hole in Ethan's chest and managed to break his ribs with the back of the knife.

Reached in, looking at Nate and Mat with a maniacal grin he reached into Ethan's chest, sloshed around a bit and ripped out his heart.

It wasn't beating when he pulled it out and held it up. Dropping the heart with Ethan's eyes and teeth.

He then dropped the knife, his hands bloodied. Then he gave a wave, winked and knocked out.

Nate seemed to panic "Shit.." he whispered "Shit shit shit- I killed Matthias" he continued, the idea of Sean's ego taking control and murdering somebody seeming to solidify the idea Natemare did the same thing.

Nate couldn't breathe, Mat was in shock and the second he got out of it he was gagging. He just saw his friend get gruesomely ripped apart.

Mat quickly spun around and grabbed Nate, "Breathe" he said, "Go to the living room, breathe" he was doing his best to stay calm and get Sean out of the room so he didn't freak out realizing what he did.

{I just realized that Mat is so totally the father of this friend group and I'm okay with that}

Nate was shaking but nodded and ran into the living room, there was a quiet thud as he tripped and ended up sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Mat made his way into the guest room, trying not to look at the pieces of Ethan or his body itself, and picked Sean up.

He sure as hell wasn't strong enough to be doing this but he did it anyways, taking Sean into the living room he set him down in the chair Ethan was in and ran to the kitchen to grab a paper towel.

Wetting the paper towel he jogged back into the living room and began cleaning off Sean's hands, noticing his own shaking.

After finishing that he turned around to Nate and crouched down "Nate, breathe" he instructed

Nate shook his head, muttering that he can't before quietly gasping.

Mat took Nate's hand and set it on his chest "Follow my breathing, Nate, please" Mat continued, taking an exaggerated breath in

Nate followed, Mat helped to even out his breathing "You're alright" Mat said quietly

Nate shook his head "No- No! I'm not" he whispered "Natemare killed Matthias, I killed Matthias" tears welled up in his eyes

Mat pulled him into a hug "You're not the only one and you can't control Natemare. He is a different entity. You did not kill anybody" he reassured

Nate accepted the hug and silently cried into Mat's chest.

Mat looked up, seeing Cry was sitting on Felix's lap, the swede's arms wrapped around him. Cry blinked his eyes opened and looked over "What's-" he began and Mat gestured for him to be quiet

"Ethan's dead" he whispered, covering Nate's ears, he didn't need to set the younger off.

Cry's eyes widened "Jeez.." he muttered

It wasn't Long before everybody else was awake.

Mat didn't say anything to them, Cry told the first few who woke up.

Nate was still shaking slightly, sitting in the corner of the couch with Mat sitting next to him, shaking as well.

Neither of them could get that image out of their head


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -spoiler bois-
> 
> EVERYBODY ELSE DIES  
> YEP  
> NOT EVEN KIDDING I JUST KILLED EVERYBODY OFF IN A LAME WAY  
> IM TEMPTED TO FIX THIS?

"So we're all just going to get picked off one by one by some unknown being?" Mark snapped, scared and angry, he was sitting on his own after Mat told him to let Sean sleep.

Nate and Mat both flinched, Nate looking away and Mat looking down.

"Who killed them isn't unknown" Nate muttered and Mat looked at him

"Nate-" he whispered

"You know what? Yeah, you said you knew who killed Matthias. Why don't you share your knowledge with us" Felix spat, Mat looked around

"Guys let's calm down- please" Mat tried, wrapping his arms over his stomach instinctively "Shit" he muttered, grabbing Nate's wrist.

Nate looked at him confused then looked down at the bloody bandages "Cry we need new bandages" Mat muttered

Cry nodded and got up, Felix kinda whined quietly as Cry left

"Nate-" Mark began loudly

"The egos" Nate said quickly, his voice unintentionally harsh, he did not like getting yelled at "Natemare killed Matthias and Anti killed Ethan" he explained, shaking more by the second and losing control of his breathing again "God damnit" he leaned over and ran his hands through his hair.

The room was silent, Mat tried to comfort Nate, calm him down but when you're just as anxious it's difficult to reassure someone.

They stayed in silence, the sound of Nate and Mat's fucked up breathing one of the few sounds.

-=-

The silence wasn't broken soon, but Sean woke up after a while, having had a nightmare and instead of everybody staying in shock and freaking him out Mark got up and went to calm him down.

Mat cleared his throat and did his best to push down his anxiety to make sure Nate was alright.

Cry looked up at Felix who gave a small reassuring smile down at him.

Sean suddenly got up "I need a drink, do you guys want a drink? Let's go to a bar- I want to go get drunk-" he rambled, already going to get ready to leave

Surprisingly, just about everybody agreed except Matt, who agreed to be their driver

Mark brought his pills along with them and they all headed out to get drunk

-=-

They were all sitting at the bar, Matt supervising while on his phone while everybody acted like bumbling idiots

Matt looked up just in time to see Mark making out with Sean and Felix flirting with Cry, who was blushing

Matt cleared just throat "Alright guys! Let's head home- I think you've had enough for tonight-"

"Aweeee but Matttt-!" Sean whined, pulling away from Mark before turning to the bartender "Sssir- thhhhaaank- youuuu!" He grinned and Matt sighed, beginning to push everybody out the door

On their way out Mark suddenly collapsed, Sean cried out and tripped because he was leaning on Mark before he collapsed

Matt was quiet for a moment before sighing "I didn't think he was that drunk.." he muttered

Sean seemed to think of something and looked through Mark's pockets- finding his meds.. not one missing

Sean started tearing up "He didn't-" he hiccuped and looked up at Matt "He didn't take his- his meds! He- we gotta get him to- to a hospital" he slurred hiccuping, Felix and Cry were in the back of the car passed out and Nate was sitting by them on his phone

Matt has his mouth open in surprise before quickly crouching down, checking Mark's pulse and breathing, it's an allergic reaction- right? It probably wouldn't kill him..

-=-

They took Mark to the hospital and after a while the doctor told the drunk ass group (more specifically Matt) that Mark didn't make it- he'd drank a shit ton of alcohol- it was almost as if he was trying to die..

Sean cried until he passed out, Felix and Cry seemed to be in shock cause they didn't speak for the rest of the night only cuddled, curled up on the couch

Nate and Matt were quiet as well but not as much so, Nate passed out a while later and Matt was up late into the night worrying and being on his phone

I really hope you were right, Matthew Patrick..

-=-

In the morning everybody was awoken by screaming, Matthew was the first one to hear it and wake up, he gasped at the sight and grabbed Felix and Sean, who were screaming and sobbing, Nate woke up to Matt shaking him and calling his name before being dragged out of the room.

On the table was Cry's head, eyes wide and jaw crooked and hardly hanging onto the skin that connected it to the rest of his skull.

His body was no where to be found, all that's left of it is a trail of blood and meat chunks.

-=-

Everybody was in the bedroom, Sean was in the corner sobbing quietly, his hands on his head as a million thoughts, including some that aren't his own, ran through his head and tears slipped down his face in rivers.

Felix was laying on his back on the carpeted floor, staring blankly at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes and dried tear streaks upon his expression.

Matthew was curled up in Nate's lap, his stomach bloodied and soaking his shirt while his boyfriend's wrists bled and only helped to redden the t-shirt.

It was silent excluding Sean's gasping breaths and hiccups, everybody was just.. quiet.

It wasn't comfortable, obviously, don't look so surprised. It wasn't awkward, they were all fine with it being quiet but with how much depression in one room it causes any comfortability to just.. fuckin' evaportate.

Felix suddenly sat up, his eyes wide.

Matt looked up, a little confused, Nate was staring off into space.

It was silent again for a moment before Felix suddenly started screaming.

His eyes turned pure black excluding the small, electric blue dot in the middle of the inky black.

His screams turned into psychotic laughter as he began scratching at his face to the point where he drew blood.

Sean was staring on in horror and Matthew was doing everything he could to gather the confidence to shout at Felix to stop, that he's hurting himself, then he realized..

That wasn't Felix..

-=-

Felix kept laughing, Nate and Sean staring on in horror, Matt seemed checked out.

Felix clawed at his skin until small pieces began peeling off, blood dripped down his psychotic expression.

After only seconds his face was almost entirely void of skin, he then turned to his arms, then his legs then-

Then, as blood poured off of him he stopped, a maniac grin on his face suddenly he collapsed.

The carpet stained and soaked in blood, it spilled out all over the carpet and colored almost the entire room's floor red.

Everybody stared on in horror further, dead silent.

-=-

After that scene Sean ended up throwing up rather violently into the nearest trashbin. The bleeding on Nate's arms seemed to only get worse.

After a moment Sean and Nate, in the silence, began glaring at each other.

Matt looked between them, confused, Sean's eyes turned all black, the goopy ink spilling down his face he grinned.

Nate giggled and shoved Matt off himself, blue burned into his skin like tear tracks and his eyes darkened.

They got up, getting close to each other before Nate suddenly dropped his grin, spun like a fuckin' potato cause why not and then kicked Sean, well, Anti, out the window causing glass to fly everywhere.

Matt shrieked and Natemare glared at him before hopping out the window.

Matt didn't stick around to find out what happened next, he ran.

-=-

After he stopped hearing them outside Matt practically crawled out of the basement.

He held a knife and once he made it upstairs he headed outside.

He heard heavy breathing, peaking around the house he covered his mouth and let tears fall.

His boyfriend was on the ground, blood coating the grass around him, there were slices covering his body and his abdomen looked like it had been ripped open.

Anti stood over him, a blood knife in hand as he heaved in breaths.

Matt, fueled by anger hid and made his way behind Anti before stabbing the knife into his chest, right through his heart.

Anti gasped, Matt pulled the knife out then and just started stabbing.

Blood poured out of his former friend's mouth and covered his shirt from his wounds. Anti left control and Sean slowly turned to looked at Matt, "M-Matt..?" he said quietly before collapsed, coughing and gasping, the blood in his mouth gurgled before the boy stilled.

Matt sobbed and covered his face, "No.. no no no no no, what did I do?!" he shouted, beginning to sob, running back inside he started screaming and sobbing, everybody he cared about was dead.

-=-

"Matt.." Nate whispered, crying quietly.

Everybody was in a white room, they all woke up in what looked like a lab. There wasn't anybody in the room with them aside from each other.

Matt was the only one left, everybody was watching the screen as Matt broke down.

Sobbing he pushed himself up and stumbled to the linen closet, pulling out sheets and tying them together into a noose before he began looking around for somewhere to hang it.

Everybody looked horrified but was hoping he'd go through with it.. so he could come back to the real world, with all of his friends.

And he did go through with it, he hung himself, they had to watch as he slowly suffocated.

There was a loud gasp and movement, Nate ran to his boyfriend and hugged him "You're up!" he sobbed.

Matt looked around, confused, he hugged Nate back and looked at the group. "What-" he began

"You were right, it was some sort of experiment.."


	15. Epilogue [?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

God this story went to shit I know I'm so sorry lol oh and this is really short cause I'm stupid lol

"Matt.." Nate whispered, crying quietly.

Everybody was in a white room, they all woke up in what looked like a lab. There wasn't anybody in the room with them aside from each other.

Matt was the only one left, everybody was watching the screen as Matt broke down.

Sobbing he pushed himself up and stumbled to the linen closet, pulling out sheets and tying them together into a noose before he began looking around for somewhere to hang it.

Everybody looked horrified but was hoping he'd go through with it.. so he could come back to the real world, with all of his friends.

And he did go through with it, he hung himself, they had to watch as he slowly suffocated.

There was a loud gasp and movement, Nate ran to his boyfriend and hugged him "You're up!" he sobbed.

Matt looked around, confused, he hugged Nate back and looked at the group.


End file.
